Manufacturing companies utilize manufacturing equipment to produce products. Such equipment requires human operators to run and monitor the equipment. In many cases, human operators run and monitor multiple machines to minimize labor costs. In these situations, it is difficult for these human operators to quickly identify when and why a machine stopped, leading to extended downtimes. Existing machines provide information to the human operator in the form of video displays, stack lights, and audio alarms.
Video displays present readable information but human operators are not typically monitoring the displays at all times so there is a delay in reading the information. Stack lights provide an indication of machine mode; for example, Green indicating running, Yellow indicating waiting, and Red indicating down. Stack lights typically provide limited information concerning the reasons for any issues. Stack lights are not typically noticeable by the human operator unless they are looking directly at the stack lights. Audio alarms signal the human operator that the machine requires attention. Furthermore, responses to any machine issues are not immediate. While audio alarms provide a quick notice to the operator that the machine needs attention, it does not provide the reason for any issues.
Productivity of the machines is based on operational runtime: the more downtime, the less productive the machine. Most manufacturing production lines consist of multiple machines operating in series to form a production line. If one of the machines in the production line goes down, the whole production line is down. Furthermore, manufacturing is typically a noisy environment such that human operators require hearing protection, further hindering the usefulness of audio alarms.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for identifying faults in a machine in a manufacturing process and remotely delivering details of the fault to a human operator in a timely fashion.